<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunbathing by abeyance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267014">sunbathing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance'>abeyance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jonerys drabbles and prompt fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany tanned so nicely, and Jon just wanted to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>  <b> one word prompt fill. <b></b></b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jonerys drabbles and prompt fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunbathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b> 8: sunbathing <b></b></b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b>“</b>Well, what did I tell you, Jon?” Although her tone sounded disappointed, Jon could hear her smile. “The tanning spray is <em>not </em>the same as sunscreen.”</p><p>He sighed, closing his eyes from the window that looked out upon the beach, at the feeling of Dany’s aloe-coated hands rubbing up and down his back again. </p><p>“You were using it.”</p><p>“To get tan.”</p><p>“Oh?” he exclaimed sarcastically. “Thats what you use it for? Given the bloody title, I never would’ve guessed.”</p><p>She hummed a laugh. “So <em>I</em> could get a tan. I’m not from the North.”</p><p>“Your skin’s fairer than the ocean’s foam. Don’t see why I need sunscreen and you don’t.”</p><p>“You should be able to <em>feel</em> the reason, at least.”</p><p>That was no lie. He had sunburn before, but <em>nothing</em> like what the Essos suns had just gifted him. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>“Don’t fret, my love. Jon <em>Snow</em>…<em>sunbathing</em>. I’m surprised you didn’t melt.”</p><p>“The same way I thought you would freeze?”</p><p>She placed a kiss on his spine. “Gods, we are oxymorons of ourselves.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://targsdany.tumblr.com/ask">request prompts via my tumblr anytime!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>either self-conjured or pick from:<br/><b><a href="https://targsdany.tumblr.com/promptlist2%22%20rel=%20%22nofollow%22&gt;%20one%20word%20prompts%20&lt;/a&gt;%20&lt;b&gt;%0A%0A&lt;b&gt;&lt;a%20href="> one sentence/phrase prompts </a> <b></b></b></p><p>  <b><a href="https://targsdany.tumblr.com/promptlist1%22%20rel=%20%22nofollow%22&gt;%20one%20word%20prompts%20&lt;/a&gt;%20&lt;b&gt;%0A%0A&lt;b&gt;&lt;a%20href="> one word prompts </a> <b></b></b></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>